Lost Him
by Korni.Kristi.Bela
Summary: Renesmee is 7 years old, although, she looks and thinks like a 17 year old. She wants to get married with Jake, but Volturi said no. Jake is going to Italy. What would Renesmee do? the life of Renesmee Carlie Cullen.
1. Chapter 1: Now Leaving Forks

'Ness!'

I opened my eyes to see the light.

'Renesmee!' the same voice yelled.

'I'm awake!' sheesh…

'I heard that!' I heard my father's voice.

Stupid vampires who don't sleep are waking me up! Gosh!

'Ness, stop that and come here.' My father sounded amused.

'Okay, okay…'

I got up and in a few seconds I got dressed. I was wearing my favorite blue jeans and t-shirt, which says ' I don't bite… often.'.

I ran downstairs and found my mother and father sitting in the love seat and watching the news.

'Tell me. Why I had to wake up and get here, if you're just watching TV?'

I was really angry. Yesterday I came home from Kate's party very late, and I wanted some sleep.

'Nessie, how was the party?' my mom turned to me.

'It was cool. Kate's parents we're there' I said.

'How is Mike and Jess?' Dad looked like he was going to laugh.

'They're okay' I had no interest in the conversation.

'The reason why we had to wake you up is that Jake wants to say goodbye' My mom said in a sad voice.

I just stood there, numb. I thought, that he was kidding. He can't go anywhere.

'Sweetie, everything's going to be okay.' Dad was trying to ease my pain.

'Where is he?' These where the only words I could manage to tell.

'At the tree house'

I ran as fast as I could. Jake can't go anywhere, It's too dangerous. He can't go. He will die!

When I reached the tree house, the place my dad build for me when I was one year old, I saw him. He was in his wolf form, ready to go and leave me in worry and not knowing.

'Please, Jake. I beg you' I started crying.

He shook his big hairy head.

'The Volturi will kill you, Jake. My dad will talk to him himself. We can be together, they want it or not.'

Suddenly, he was standing in front of me. Naked, but I couldn't care less than that at the moment.

'Nessie, please, let me go. I can take care of myself. I want to marry you, and they have to accept it. I won't let them near Forks. Those freaks won't come here.' He was mad. And I knew why.

'I beg you, Jake.' I was sobbing now. The fear overwhelmed me.

'I love you, Nessie.' He kissed my forehead, and then he was gone.

He left me. God, please tell me this isn't happening…

I thought I was sitting there for hours. It was dark outside now. The trees we're swaying in the wind. Little rain drops were falling down. I was sitting in my tree house. I knew that I can't go home, not looking like this. I was crying for hours.

Since my seventh birthday, I was very happy. Jake proposed me during the party. I've never felt better! He's everything to me! He was, actually. After a week, Aro came to my house. I was away, and when I came back, he just left. I saw Jake, Mom and Dad in the iving room, and they were scared.

'What's wrong? What are you doing here?' I asked, confused.

'Aro was here' My mom said numbly.

Suddenly I felt anger.

'What did he want?'

'He said, that if you will marry me, he will kill us all.' Jake said, pain in his voice.

'WHAT?!!' I was screaming.

'He says, that it is too dangerous to let a werewolf, a human and a vampire to.. mix up.' Dad sounded terrified.

'No…' I started crying.

My dream was to marry Jake. He was the one for me.

'I will marry you, sweetie, don't worry' Jake got to my side, and put his hand on my waist.

'Dad?' I knew, that he was the only one whom could help us.

'I'll try, Nessie, I promise'

'Ness?' Mom looked worried.

I just got home. I could swear that I looked like a zombie.

'Nessie? Are you okay?' Alice got to my side.

Why is she at my parents house?

'She saw you.' My dad looked tired.

'What did you see?' I asked my fav aunt.

She was looking at me with anger in her golden eyes.

'I saw you going after him.'

I knew I thought of it, but I didn't know, that I was serious.

'And I will.' The decision was impulsive.

'No, you won't.' It was the first time I saw my mom so mad, after the first time I saw Aro.

'And why not? I'm an adult now. I can make decisions of my own.' My anger was even bigger than hers.

'Nessie, let's talk about this…' My father was begging.

'No, Dad, I'm sorry. I'm going.' I ran upstairs to pack my things for the journey.

My mom followed me.

'Nessie, please, don't.' she was begging me.

'Mom, I love him, as much as you love dad.' I turned to see her face, and as soon as I looked in her eyes, I knew that I did a huge mistake.

My mom looked like she was crying, if she could cry. She started soobing.

'No, mom, please, don't do that to me.' I started crying.

'I've lost you're dad once. It almost killed me. Don't do that to me again.' She whispered.

'Mom, I have to go.' I said through my sobs.

She curled on the ground and started to sob louder.

'Mom, please…' I fell on my knees.

Her arms wrapped around my into a hug and we cried together.

She knew it. I'm going to the Volturi and no one will stop me.

The brightness woke me up. The airplane was landing, and the sun shone brightly through a little window. Suddenly the memories of the last night burst into my mind.

Me and my mom came downstairs. Alice and dad we're talking quietly on the loveseat, both looked serious and worried.

'Edward, it's not a solution.' Alice sounded like she was begging him.

'Bella, Ness and I will go together. I'm not losing my family.'

'We're your family too.' Alice cried.

'I'm sorry, but no. It will be enough of us.' Dad said, confidence in his voice.

'Edward, let me go with you, I'll help.' Alice begged.

'You know you can't see werewolves and we're going with one.'

'But…'

'The discussion is over, Alice. You're not coming. Stay and protect the family. They will need you if Aro will send his minions here.'

Dad stood up and walked to my mother's side.

'Bella, please, let me come.' My aunt turned to look into my mom's eyes.

'Alice, you're my best friend, you are my family, and I won't let them hurt you.'

'I can take care of myself.' Alice cried.

'Alice, no.' Dad was mad.

'I'm telling Rose, Bella. She will not let Ness go.' Alice sounded triumphant.

'No, please…' Mom's voice broke.

'Rose!' Alice yelled towards my grandparents' house.

'Alice!' I was furious.

I'm not letting her do this to me. No matter how much I love her. Jake needs help. And I wont let Volturi touch him, or her.

'Mom, we got to hurry up. Please!'

'A minute, honey, Rose's coming.' My mom was looking towards the trees outside.

'What the hell is happening?' Aunt Rosey stepped into the living room, where we all stood.

'Rose, we are going after Jake.' My dad said quietly.

'What? You and Bella are not going after the dog.' Rose sounded irritated.

'We're all going' Mom hugged my closer.

'No…' Rosalie's eyes we're huge with fear.

'Everything's going to be okay, Rosey.' I said cheerfully. At least I tried.

'Ness, you are staying right here. You all are!' She was panicked.

'I'm sorry.'

'What is happening?'

Carlisle and Esme, my grandparents, we're standing behind Rose, looking around with variety.

'Nessie, Edward and I are going to save Jake.' Mom sounded afraid of their reaction.

Everybody was waiting for Carlisle's words. He was the head of our family. Vampire family at least. At the moment, Emmett and Jasper showed up. They looked like they knew the story and were waiting for Carlisle too.

'Then, I guess, we have to say goodbye, and hope, that you all will come back soon.' My grandpa's voice was calm.

I sighed in relief. We will go save Jake and talk to Aro. I hope everything's going to be ok.

Everybody was saying goodbye to us for the next few moments. Alice still looked angry.

'Nessie?' My mom noticed I'm awake.

'It's time to go.'

'Okay. Let's go.' I was confident in myself.

My parents were with me and I am safe, 'till they are here.

We walked out of the plane to face the heat of Rome.


	2. Chapter 2: FlashBack: Happy Birthday

**For Leah Crawford – a dog that will be missed.**

-_FLASHBACK- _

'Sweetie, get up!' a melodic voice was almost singing.

'Go away, Alice. It's Saturday' I murmured and shoved a pillow over my head.

'Yes, it's Saturday, and it's September 10th...' she was almost bouncing on my bed.

Oh. My. God.

My eyes popped wide when I understood the meaning of these words.

It's my birthday.

'Alice, I beg you, don't do that to me…' I was pleading from under the pillow.

'Don't do what?' oh. She's acting stupid now, huh?

'Don't throw a party, don't give me gifts, don't take pictures, don't make it a big deal. It's just a random day.' I threw the pillow from me and looked in to my favorite aunt's gorgeous face.

'But you're turning seven, no, _seventeen_. It _is_ a big deal, Ness.' She was staring into my eyes.

When she was talking, her black hair were bouncing up and down from the excitement.

'Look, Alice.' I sat up in my bed.

'I don't want a party, or anything in that matter.'

'You're SO like your mom.' She rolled her eyes.

I chuckled. I was as stubborn as Bella. Everybody says that.

'Speaking about mom, where is she anyway? Does she know about this?' I asked.

A hint of guilt appeared in Alice's eyes.

'She's shopping with your dad.'

'Where, may I ask?' I thought I was going to laugh.

'L.A.' she smiled sheepishly.

'My mom hates shopping' I was laughing now.

'Uuumm.. Let's go hunting, and we'll talk later, ok?' She walked out of my room really slowly.

What was happening? Alice is always so confident in her self…

Something was definitely wrong…

I got dressed and went downstairs to the living room, where I saw my grandparents watching the news on the flat screen.

'Good morning and happy birthday, Nessie.' Carlisle stood up from the love seat and hugged me.

'Thanks, Carlisle.' I was turning deep red.

'Happy birthday, honey.' Esme kissed my cheek.

'Thank you.' I murmured.

At the moment Jasper came to the room, obviously measuring my emotions.

'You're embarrassed.' He said, surprise in his voice.

I just rolled my eyes.

'Why?' he eyed me with variety.

Esme let me free and I hugged Jazz.

'Dunno. Maybe for doing this?' and I squeezed him tighter.

He chuckled and hugged me back.

Carlisle and Esme were watching the scene with small smiles on their faces.

'Happy birthday, baby Ree.' He used a personal nickname for me. And I loved it.

'Okay, let's go hunt.' Alice sprang to my side out from nowhere.

'Okay.' Then I looked deep into Jasper's eyes. I loved him like a second father.

'Will you go with us, Jazz?' I asked with wide eyes and a smile playing on my lips.

'Sure I will.' He smiled back.

Alice looked pleased, but something wasn't right…

Jasper caught my emotions.

Though I hated doing this, as long as I could describe something with words, I used my little 'gift'.

I hugged Jasper again and closed my eyes. He understood what I want and took my hand.

I showed him the replay of Alice waking me up this morning, with a question in my thoughts.

What is this all about?

He looked at me with a worried expression.

I asked a bit different.

Is it going to be bad? Bad like my mom wouldn't like it?

He was thinking for a moment. Then nodded.

Alice was staring at him with an expression of a real vampire.

Jazz shivered.

'Let's go.' Suddenly he was so enthusiastic, guess I missed something. Oh well…

We were deep in the woods, somewhere around the Canadian border, when Alice suddenly stopped. I was just finishing the mountain lion, when she just… stopped in place, blank look in her eyes.

She was having a vision.

Jasper and I exchanged a worried look.

Suddenly Alice came back. She smiled widely and stared at me with joy.

'You should finish the lion, sweetie. Then we will go home.'

That was definitely weird.

I quickly finished my 'meal' and ran home, with Alice and Jasper by my side. My family.

I adored the wind in my hair, and the smell of the forest…

When we got home, I realized, why we got away. The house looked like a giant doll house, from outside and inside. There were many roses, of all colors around.

My favorite song was playing silently from the living room, although, something was different.

When I came into the room, I gasped aloud.

My dad was playing the guitar, and my mom was singing.

That's why the song was different. 'Misguided ghosts' sounded wonderful.

The birthday won't be so bad after all.

'Happy birthday Nessie!' a voice growled.

'Jake!'

My best friend crushed me into one of his big hugs.

'Congrats, brat.' Seth was here too.

'Oh guys! Thanks!' I was so happy.

The birthday is going to be really good, now that my best friends and my family are all here. Even Charlie and Sue were here, watching me with smiles on their faces from across the room.

'Happy birthday kiddo' Charlie called and Sue came over to hug me.

'Thank you, Grandpa, Sue.' A smile I gave everyone was really from the bottom of my heart.

'It's time!' Alice was really excited.

My parents came to my side. They'd putted their hands on my shoulders.

I really love them. They're everything to me. My world. My family.

I mostly live in the Cullen house, I liked there. Bella's house was not my style. Plus, I really love Alice, and I'd spend most of my time with her and my Jazz.

Jake was walking towards me really slowly. He was holding something in his hand.

Fear overwhelmed me…


	3. Chapter 3: Engaged

'Marry me, Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I love you and I promise to love you as long as I live.'

He opened the box. A beautiful ring was there. It was his mom's engagement ring.

I froze.

Quickly, so none of the humans should have noticed, I glanced through the room, with no feelings at all. I saw smiles – Carlisle and Esme's widest of all, Charlie and Sue's a bit worried, Alice was grinning, just like Em-Em and Rose. Though, the smiles were cheerful, I could see worried and suspicious smiles from Dad, Mom and Jazz. They saw how I felt.

Suddenly, everything fell into their proper places, when I looked into Jake's eyes. So much love was written all over his face. I saw my own reflection in his deep brown eyes. The Nessie he loved so much. And he was the Jake I loved even more.

'Yes. I will marry you.' My words were just a whisper through the tears pouring own my cheeks.

But it was enough for everybody to start cheering, and Jake to put the ring on my finger.

I was happy. Soon I will be Renesmee Carlie Cullen Black. Nessie Black. That sounded nice.

Jake kissed my so much intensity that for a moment I thought he was going to eat me. When he stopped, I felt a cold hug. My mom greeted me.

'Oh, baby, my Nessie, you're engaged!' I saw her eyes, and I understood, that if she could, she would have been crying.

'I think I am.' I smiled back, though I knew what happened 'till she got engaged to my Dad.

That was a hard time for them both.

'Renesmee, I am so happy.' My father laughed at my last thought.

I knew my dad was happy for me, just like my mom. They wanted me the best, and Jake was the best there is.

Dad nodded insensibly for the humans.

Later that day, when we got greeted by all of my friends and family (Mike and Jessica's daughter and Ben and Angela's son was at the party too), we celebrated my birthday and engagement. All day long I was holding hands with Jake. He was my other half, though I understood that not so long ago. I've hurt him so much, but he still loved me. As I loved him. That was all I needed.

I felt sleepy, when the clock struck 1 a.m. Dad read my thought and yawned. My mom understood and yawned too.

'Where going to the cottage for the night, Jake. Go home and get some rest.' I whispered to my beloved werewolf.

He yawned.

'I guess I _should_ get some sleep.' He was as sleepy as I was.

'Good night, sweetheart.' He brushed his lips against mine, holding his arms around my waist.

'Sweet dreams, love.' His answer was only a whisper.

Jake kissed me and as the kiss grew more and more intense, I felt more sure about my decision to marry him. What else should I want, when Jacob, my Jacob, was here?

'I think we should go to our house.' I heard a whisper. Jake broke our kiss.

When me and my parents were walking out of he house, I heard Jake leaving through the back door. He turned into a wolf and ran home.

'That was an interesting day.' My dad broke the silence, while we ran through the dark forest without a sound.

'Yes it was.' My mom could not hold back the smile.

'You knew _everything_ about it, didn't you?' I accused them with no anger in my voice.

'Maybe.' Dad giggled.

'You think your dad has so much control of himself? Jake had to _plead_ him to let him ask for your hand.' Mom laughed.

We reached the cottage laughing. When I walked into my room, I felt so tired, that I fell asleep immediately.

I dreamt about Jake and me. Lying on the grass in a beautiful meadow in the middle of the woods.


	4. Chapter 4: Something new in my heart

'This seems familiar to me.' My mom smiled wildly.

'Oh yes, my dear, the story repeats.' Dad smiled too, though it should have been painful for him.

My mother shivered, as my dad hugged her, silent agreement in his eyes, sinking in mine.

We stood in front of a yellow Porsche 911. It was Alice's. She bought one in Europe. And we are using it to ride to Voltera.

It was raining heavily. A feeling, that we have never leaved Forks at all.

How many times have I stood in front of Alice's Porsche at home, waiting for her to throw her keys to me through the window?

'Sweetie, get in.' my mother's soft voice woke me from the memories. My dad was in already, waiting for us to get in. my mom was standing 10 ft from me, her honey gold eyes staring into mine with sorrow.

She loved Jake. He was her best friend.

So why she didn't believed we will save him?

And we got into the car, driving through Italy, memories flooding in the silence.

'Matthew is throwing a party tonight. Are you going?'

'Erm... what?' I was thinking about yesterday's hunt.

'I said, Matt is throwing a party tonight. Are you coming?' Kate repeated her sentence to me like she hated the thought of me in the party of her new secret crush.

'Yeah, sure.' I needed something human. My mask of normality was slipping.

She nodded.

We were just walking into the cafeteria of Forks high school. It was lunch break. Me and Kate, my best human friend, were sitting at the same table. Nothing changed, according to my family. But only six years passed.

The town was filled with newcomers from the 'big cities'. I made friends here. Officially I was seventeen, though I was only six. Actually, I am popular. Down-to-earth, sincere and popular. Perfect, as Rosey once said. I was more like my dad, than my mom. She hated popularity, and I don't mind it. Rose's influence, I guess.

'So, I'm throwing a theme-party. The theme is famous couples.' Matthew spoke in his loud, clear voice.

He was one of us. He sat at our table, though he was here just a month. He is smart, handsome and really romantic. Rich, awesome – every girl's dream. I liked him like a friend, and, I guess, he hated the thought we cannot be something more. When he can have every girl in school, he can't have the one he wants. And just because I'm a half vampire.

'Are you coming, Ness?' he asked, while we were walking to English, the last lesson of the day. We sat together.

'Yeah. Sure.' I repeated myself.

'So…' he was nervous. Strange.

'So what?' I felt that I was on the edge. Hormones, I guess.

'Will you be my date at the party?' he said it too quickly for a human to hear, but I heard it perfectly.

'Erm… okay.'

What the hell happened to me?? I lost it. I should be just Jake's. Or shouldn't?

'Uum… Matt?'

'Yes?'

We were at our desk now. He was writing something down. I saw, that he composed his face before he faced my fearful glare.

'About the theme…'

'Oh, yes. We will be Romeo and Juliet, if you don't mind. Wuthering heights was taken by Thomas and Kate.' He smiled a crooked smile.

I was dazzled.

'Oh, okay.' I almost managed to say the words.

Something was wrong. I wasn't myself anymore. He knocked me out of my world right into his. I suddenly understood. Love at first sight.

What a wonderful feeling that is.


	5. Chapter 5: Party Preparations

Later that day I was at home, picking a dress for the party. Matt and I agreed that we will be modern Romeo and Juliet. I didn't really care about the party. I just wanted to be beautiful to Matt.

Alice was helping me.

'You look fabulous in this one.' Alice was smiling at me in my blood-red long dress.

'I look like a vampire.' I announced.

'Baby, you _are_ a vampire.' She giggled.

'Yes. But I am going to a human party, so I should look human. I should look like Juliet, for goodness sake!'

'Okay. Then let's pick an another dress.' She was deep in her thoughts.

'I tried ten dresses already!' I complained, but still got into a long amazing champagne silk dress.

When I glanced in the mirror, me and Alice both shouted 'Perfect!'.

'Hey, gorgeous, what's up?' Jake got into the room. I didn't hear him coming.

'I thought you're gone fishing with Charlie and Billy.'

'Nah, those two can fish without me.' He looked carefully around.

'So, it's a party?' he asked, curiosity all over his face.

'Yes, my classmate is throwing a party tonight.' I said carefully.

I wasn't ready to tell Jake that I'm in love with someone. He imprinted on me. But it doesn't mean that _I _don't have a choice, does it?

Alice knew everything. I bet she saw me when I was at school. But she said nothing besides a serious 'I know' when I got home.

'Sounds like fun.' Jake was turning suspicious.

'Yeah. Listen, Jake, I have to get ready. We'll meet tomorrow, okay?' I smiled a fake smile.

'Okay.' He extended the y, glaring at me.

'Bye, love you.' I said, already closing the door in front of his nose.

'I love you more.' He murmured under his breath, when the door was already closed.

When he ran away, I glanced at Alice. She was sitting on my bed, watching the future.

'Alice, make-up time!' I forgot Jake at once. Matt was the only one on my mind.

Alice glared at me, wide smile on her face.

'You will love the party.' She said, already was coloring my eyelids gold.

'He will kiss me?' I squealed, almost jumping out of the chair.

'Oh yes…'

'Oh. My. God!' my joy was endless.

'I guess, we don't need this.' She putted a bright red lipstick back on the counter, huge grin on her face.

'Is dad home?' I asked.

'You won't meet him until you get back.' She promised.

'And mom?' She could read my face just like dad could read my mind.

'Nope.' Her lips popped the p.

'But you will have to do some explaining for Jazz. He's jumping up and down from excitement downstairs.' Alice laughed.

I was looking at the mirror in my room, when the doorbell rang.

I heard Alice opening the door. I froze.

'Hello.' A calm voice said.

'Hello. Come on in.' Alice was excited.

'Is Renesmee ready?' he asked nicely.

'I think she will come down any moment.' Alice said a bit louder than usual.

I guess it's time. I can't remember how I got to the party. I just remember Matt's eyes on me, admiring. I was perfect for him.

He looked wonderful in his suit too. His black hair disheveled as always. He was taller than me. Even on my heels, I could only reach his nose tip.

'Ready? Everybody's here already.' Matt said, his voice even softer than usual.

We were in his car, in front of his house. He was almost as big as my family's. I remembered that Esme was working with it a couple of years ago.

I smiled to Matt, sinking deep in his grey eyes. He was so perfect.

'Yes.' First time in my life I was so happy, that I could explode.

And we walked into the house, his hand holding mine tightly.


	6. Chapter 6: Meet the Parents

**A special thanks to [MUSE] for ****'M****atthew****'. And for the boost in writing. And for the will to carry on. To live again. You saved my life. **

**And another special thanks to Kristina. For making me blush after every chapter. I love you, bb.**

It was already after midnight, when Matt and I got into the garden.

'Do you see all those stars?' he whispered.

The sky was cloudless and we could clearly see the moon and the stars. We were sitting on the grass, far from the house, so none of the music and loud chats could disturb us.

'Beautiful.' I whispered back, thinking more about him than the sky.

'Not as much as you are.' He said in his English accent.

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

'I love you.' He held my face in his hands, staring deep in my chocolate brown eyes.

'I love you.' I whispered back and closed my eyes.

I felt his soft lips against mine. I kissed him back. It was a perfect moment.

I could swear I heard a low moan in the woods, too silent for human ears to hear.

Matt drove me home in the morning. We were sitting in his car, holding hands. Suddenly he spoke.

'Nessie.' He was nervous.

'Yes?' I knew what he was going to say.

'Do you want to be my girlfriend?' his whisper was silent.

I pressed his hand.

'Yes.' I said a bit louder than him.

We were silent all the way to my house. When he stopped in front of the house, he kissed me.

'I love you.' He said.

'I love you too.'

When I walked in I faced my father. He was nervous.

'What happened?' I asked.

'It's Jake.' Dad whispered, pulling me into a hug.

'What happened?' I said again.

'He saw you last night.'

'And?'

'He was hurt, Ness. He came back here, and told us you kissed a moonchild. Then he turned into a wolf and ran away.'

'Moonchild?' I was shocked. He never told me anything. Matt doesn't look like a moonchild.

'Matt is a moonchild. He is beautiful and he can actually dazzle people. He only turns into a werewolf when the moon is full. And he smells like people.'

But he had to know that I'm a half vampire.

'He knows that you live with vampires, but doesn't know you're a half vampire. And he really loves you. He trusts us, 'cause he can see how much we love you.'

'I should tell him, that I know.' My voice was only an echo in my head.

'Ask him to come and meet us, your family. We will talk about it. Together.'

I thought I'm dreaming. First, my father wasn't worried, that a moonchild could hurt me. Second, that Jake knew what he was. And third, that I don't care.

'How about tonight? Call him. I really want to meet your boyfriend.' Dad smiled.

'Okay.' I walked upstairs, to my room.

When I took my cell from my bed, I found a text message. From Matt. 'I miss you already. Can we meet tonight?'

I replied. 'I miss you too. Come to my place tonight. My folks want to meet you.'

After five minutes, when I was changed to jeans and t-shirt, I got a reply. 'Okay, Darling. See you.'

'Everything's okay. I don't understand. Why are you so nervous?' Jazz sounded annoyed.

'My boyfriend is going to meet my parents, and we're gonna talk about vampires and werewolves.'

Everybody was here. Carlisle, Esme, Jazz, Alice, Emmett, Rose, mum, dad and me. All of my vampire family. Jake was running towards Canada. Seth called. He wished me good luck. He's like my brother. I wish he was here.

Matthew is arriving in five minutes.

'So?' Jazz was as smart as his socks.

'So, I'm nervous.' I screamed at him.

He started to send waves of calm towards me.

'Thanks.' I smiled. I was better now.

We heard a car. My worry got so strong, that even Jasper couldn't calm me down.

No footsteps were heard. He knew there's no reason to act human. We knew about him.

The doorbell rang. I opened the door.

'Hello, dear.' He said silently, after he kissed me on the cheek.

'Hey.' I smiled.

'Come in.'

He walked through the door and faced my family.

'Hello.' He said calmly.

'Hello, Matthew.' My dad said.

'I know.' Matt sounded brave.

My heart was racing in my chest.

**REVIEW PLEASE! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: First Night

**Again, thanks to [MUSE]. **

I felt tears pouring down my cheeks.

'Where are we?' I asked.

'Halfway, dear.' My mom answered.

I didn't notice, that my parents had a silent conversation, until my dad nodded.

'Don't cry, sweetie. I'm sure he's watching us from high above now.' mum whispered.

I wasn't. I was sure that he was sitting with me on the back seat, just invisible, pleading me not to go and die. Die like he did.

Matthew was my guardian angel.

'So, you want to date my daughter.' Dad sounded very parent-ish.

'Yes, Mr. Cullen. I love her.' Matt was self-confident. Dad saw that.

'But you didn't tell her that you're one of the Children of the Moon.'

'At first, I thought she was a human. Normal. Though, she was beautiful, and smelled a bit sweeter than a human. Later, I met Carlisle.' He nodded to my grandpa. 'I understood, that Nessie lives with a clan of vampires. But I didn't understand something. Who was she? She wasn't a human, and definitely wasn't a vampire. I asked my dad about it yesterday. He told me a story about half-humans and half-vampires. He asked me to leave her. Just because vampires and werewolves are 'mortal enemies'. I told him, that if we are still alive, that means that they're not our foes. And I believe I was right. Wasn't I?'

He stared deep in my father's golden eyes.

'Yes, you were. You are not our enemies. We are different. We don't drink human blood. That's why our eye color isn't red. That's why we can live along with the humans. And that's why you can be with my daughter.' Mom smiled at me and nodded.

'Thank you so much.' Matt relaxed and smiled.

'How about a hunt?' Alice sprang from her seat.

'Yes. We should go hunt. Nessie, if you need anything, give us a call, okay?' Carlisle smiled.

'Okay, grandpa.' I hugged him.

'Let's go. I'll race you, Bella. Who gets first to the Canadian border?' Emmett smiled.

'I bet I will.' Mum grinned, grabbed dad's hand and ran outside.

'Hey, that's not fair.' Em-Em ran outside too.

'Bye, sweetie. Have fun. We won't be back until tomorrow evening.' Jazz sent a wave of lust to me.

I hissed.

Soon, everybody left. We were alone with Matt, still sitting on the couch and smiling to each other. I saw my reflection in his steel-colored eyes. I looked happy.

'I love you.' He whispered and kissed me.

The kiss was intense, and I knew what is going to happen.

'I love you too. Let's go upstairs.' I broke the kiss.

'Let's.' he kissed me again, while carrying me to my bedroom.

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed. I felt Matt breathing in my hair, his fingertips touching my bear skin, tracing random figures on my back.

'Good morning, darling.' His voice was only a whisper. A melody to my ears.

'Hi, sweetheart.' I opened my eyes to see his face, filled with joy, just like mine.

'How was your sleep?' God. I love his accent.

'Well. And yours?'

'I don't need sleep.' He laughed.

'You can't sleep?' I gasped.

Why I'm the only one that needs sleep around here?

'I can. But I don't need it.' He smiled.

'Lately I've been sleeping every night, just to see your face in my dreams. But tonight I was not going to waste not one precious moment to look at your face.'

'I love you.' It was all I managed to say.

'I love you more.' He gently brushed his lips against mine.

A memory of Jake held in my mind for a second. I wish he was okay.

'Do you eat human food?' Matt asked. Curiosity colored his voice.

'I can, but some of it is disgusting to me.'

'How about a cup of coffee and fresh buns?' he giggled.

'How about a grizzly bear and a few of mountain lions?' I tried to hold back a laugh.

'Sounds delicious.' He smiled politely.

'What do werewolves eat?' I was curious.

'When we're in our hairy form we eat animals we've hunted. But when we are in our human form, and that's most of the time, we eat human food, though, we're strong and fast enough to hunt.'

'Then coffee and buns it is.'

We got dressed and, while Matt was in town for buns and other stuff, in was making the coffee. I liked coffee. Though it had no power upon me.

I was so deep in my thoughts about last night's conversation, that I didn't hear Matt walking into the kitchen.

'Smells good.' He hugged me from behind.

'Yum.' I smelled the buns.

'What are we doing today?' he kissed my forehead.

'What do you want to do?'

'I know a place…' he smiled.

When we finished our breakfast, we got into Matt's car. It was a shiny black 'Nissan' jeep.

'We'll have to walk a bit.' He announced, when we stopped on the roadside.

'I don't mind.'

We stepped out of the car into the bright sun.

'You glow.' He was surprised.

'I'm a half-vampire, and vampires sparkle in the sun.'

We ran about five miles; it only took us a few minutes. He was as fast as I was. He led the way, holding my hand tightly.

'Matthew. Will you introduce me to your parents someday?' I asked, while we ran.

'Of course! How about tomorrow? A dinner with my family?' he was happy.

'Tomorrow will be perfect.' I smiled.

'Actually, they are not my real parents. My biological father asked his best friend to save me, when I was slowly dying after a car accident. He bit me, and I became a moonchild. It was fifty years ago…' his voice trailed away, sinking in the memories.

'Your father knew about werewolves?' I asked with surprise.

'He saw Leon turning into a wolf one night. My biological father is dead. He died five days after my turning. A heart attack.'

'I'm sorry.' I whispered.

'No need for that. I loved my dad, but I saw him so rarely, that we didn't even had a proper connection. And my mom died a day after I was born. So I never knew her.' His voice was colored with memories.

'And here we are.' A huge smile appeared on his face.

And we stepped into a meadow, filled with colorful wild flowers and soft grass. It was perfectly round. In the sun, the meadow looked amazing.

A fairytale.

**REVIEW. PLEASE?**


	8. Chapter 8: what a day

**Once again: ****a special and very big thanks to [MUSE], Stephenie Meyer, Guitar Hero III (knights of Cydonia),my still camera and my Microsoft Word.**

**And to my readers: Kristina (m****y lack of self-confidence is driving her nuts), Vaida (she always makes me smile), Daisy (first review, and I love it) and others, who actually read this. **

**You****. Are. AWE-SOME****!**

The meadow was stunning.

I walked along the soft grass, smells tickling my nose, my skin sensing the warm wind. My mind absolutely filled with the image of this magical place.

Then I remembered, that I'm not alone.

When I looked back, I saw Matthew, lying on the grass in the middle of the meadow. His eyes locked mine. I stood frozen for a minute, then walked towards him.

I laid my head beside his, and, again, tried to read his mind through his beautiful grey eyes.

We didn't move until sundown. Matt was the first who broke the silence.

'Full moon.' He whispered. Pain in his voice.

'Are you dangerous? I mean, when you're in your wolf form.' I wasn't afraid. I was curious.

'I can control myself, but it's hard. I can't guarantee that you will be safe around me.'

'I'm as strong as you.' My voice was like scrap glass.

'Yes, but I don't want you to be hurt.' He explained, trying to cover the pain of the thought.

'Okay. I'll go. Just… be careful, okay? And come to my place as soon as you're human again. I'll be waiting.' I stood up immediately. So did Matt.

'I love you.' He hugged me.

'I love you too.'

When I was running back to my car, I saw the moon, high above.

A low moan was heard, echoing from the trees.

Matthew turned into a werewolf.

'You are worried.' Jazz announced, when I got home.

I didn't answer. Just ran upstairs, straight into my room. I got into my pajamas and jumped into the bed. I pleaded God for long and dreamless sleep. Soon, I drowned into nothingness.

First, I felt my body swinging. I was in someone's arms. Matthew.

I opened my eyes. He was in my bed, his arms around my body, holding it close, swinging back and forth.

'You're okay?' I asked, my voice colored with worry.

'Yes. And how are you?' he smiled half-heartedly.

'Alright.'

It was raining heavily outside. But I didn't really care.

'So, our plans for tonight are not canceled?' I smiled.

'Of course, not.' Matt was glad to focus on something else.

'Just checking. I need something to dress.' I started panicking.

I was meeting my boyfriend's parents tonight, and _I had nothing to wear_.

'A pair of jeans and a sweater would be lovely.' His laugh was soft.

'I mean, have you seen my closet? It's huge!'

'Oh. Well, than let _me_ pick your clothing for today.' He was amused.

'Okay.' I was sure, that he will give up soon.

So I laid in bed, watching him looking for a pair of jeans.

'I'm not giving up.' I heard him muttering to himself.

'Oh yes, you are.' I teased him.

'Ness, I'm busy, we'll chat later.' He shouted back, buried under a pile of clothing.

'Can I…'

'No.' He said, not letting me finish the sentence.

'Oh god.' Matt pretended that he didn't hear my complaint.

'Aha!' I heard him, thanking god in my thoughts.

Matthew walked out of the closet, holding a dress in his hands, like it was made from gold.

'Wise choice, dear. It's my favorite.'

'It's perfect.' His smile was wide, victory sparkling in his grey eyes.

I got dressed and looked in the mirror.

'Yes.' Matt and I announced at the same time.

Later that night, we were driving the familiar way to Matthew's house. I realized that I have never seen his parents. That was a double fear to me. Besides, tonight is full moon again, and I knew, that if the clouds will not let us see the moon, nobody is going to turn into a werewolf.

'We're here.' Matt whispered, as afraid as I was.

'Let's go.' I tried to act brave, but he saw right through me.

'They will love you.' He wanted to cheer me up.

'I wish those words will be true.'

'I love you.' We were at the door.

'I love you too.' I said, and Matt opened the door.

**REVIEW. I NEED TO KNOW YOUR THOUGHTS. :)**


	9. Chapter 9: and we died

**[MUSE]. You are my heroes.**

**Kristina. Thanks for making me blush again. Someday you will pay... and, oh, **_**I **_**love you **_**more**_**.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****'****twilight'. I don't want it. I don't own Matt Bellamy. I wish I could...**

'Are we there yet?' my voice broke.

'No.' my dad knew, that I don't love Jake as much as I loved Matt. He was the one for me.

And I drowned in my memories again.

'Hello.' I stood in front of a young, beautiful man. He could have been a model.

'Good day, sweetheart. Have a seat, please.' The man showed me the way to the living room.

There, on a couch, sat a woman. She could have been a vampire. She was beautiful enough.

'Hello, Renesmee.' She said. They all had the same English accent.

'Oh. Just Nessie.' I smiled.

'Have a seat, Nessie.' The woman gestured to a place next to her.

I sat, all shaking. What if they didn't like me?

'So, you and Matt are dating?' The man asked.

'Yes, Mr. Bellamy.' My voice was shaking, just like my body.

'Oh, just call me Dom. We're family now.' He smiled, and I stopped shaking instantly.

Family. No need to be afraid. I was already accepted.

'Thank you, Dom.' I smiled wide, just like Dom and Matt did.

'And call me Kristen.' The woman said.

I nodded and smiled even wider.

'One big happy family.' Matt mocked me.

'Yes. Family.' I was happy. And nothing could change that.

The rest of the evening was pleasant. We talked about my family, and now I know a lot more about Matt's. When he drove me home, I got upstairs quickly. Nobody was home. I didn't have the time to think about it, because I fell asleep the moment I got in my bed.

I dreamt about me and Matt, in the same meadow, getting married.

'Hey, Ness, wake up.' I heard a whisper, while somebody was shaking me violently.

'Let me sleep.' I ignored the shaking.

'Wake up, Nessie.' I recognized it was Alice.

'What?' I sounded angry.

'It's Matt.' I opened my eyes at once.

Matt and I were dating for three months now. It was the happiest time in my life.

'What's wrong, Alice?' now I was shaking her with violence.

'Volturi.' That was enough for me to jump out of my bed and get dressed in seconds.

'When?' my voice was low, a hiss followed.

My vampire side woke up.

I will never let no one hurt Matt, or his – _our_ – family.

'He knew about my power, Ness. He decided quickly. He's saying goodbye to his family.'

'_What?_' I was not letting him just go and die.

'The Volturi decided to check on us, because they heard about The Children of the Moon staying around here.' She whispered painfully.

'No.' that was all I managed to say.

'They are decided. If they will come here, all of us will be killed. But if he is going alone to meet them…'

'…He will be the only one who dies.' I finished her sentence.

Numbness overpowered me. He decided to sacrifice. For both of our family's.

'I'm going with him.' I said.

'No, Ness.' Alice immediately ran across the room and grabbed me.

'Then I'm not letting him go. Not like this.' Tears started running and I fell on the ground, sobbing.

'He decided. Him or all of us.'

'You told him about the Volturi. You… you… _killer!_' I hissed, ready to attack her, but I could not see clearly through wet eyes.

Alice froze.

'You are _not_ going, Ness. You are not going to die.'

'But _Matt_ is! Can't you see? He is everything to me, Alice. _Everything_.' I was still lying on the floor.

I knew that they won't let me go.

'Could you let Jasper go? Go and _die_?' I asked.

'Your parents are at Matt's place. Talking. Matt will come to say goodbye to you in a few moments. Get ready.' And she walked out of the room, leaving me to sob.

I was standing in front of the love of my life, not knowing how to speak the words that will be the last.

Matt raised his hand and stroke my cheek with his fingertips.

'I love you, and I will love you forever. I will see your face until the very end. I promise you, I will be your angel.' He whispered.

I closed my eyes, trying to wake up from this nightmare.

'Get married. Jake loves you. I just borrowed you for a couple of months.' His laugh was fake.

'I love you. Please… don't go.' I pleaded, my eyes still closed.

'I'm sorry.' And he kissed me for the last time.

The memories of what happened after the kiss were blur. I remember myself, screaming, pleading and crying. I remember cold hands holding my body, while I was trying to escape. I remember pain, written all over his face. The pain in his parents' eyes. The pain in my family's eyes. The pain was almost touchable. We all felt it, but why I was the only one, screaming it out loud, trying to stop _him_, to reach _him_, to hold _him_ here just a little bit longer?

Matt walked away, deep into the woods.

I felt like I was trapped in some kind of dream. I felt myself moving, but I couldn't feel my body right. Like someone have ripped my heart out, like someone have stole my guiding light in life. Pain was the only thing I could feel right. The pain, as if you are on fire, but you cannot scream for help. The pain, when the only thing you wish for is death.

The pain of loss.

Days, months or years passed, but every day it was the same. The emptiness. Better than memories.

Jake got back, and we were friends again. I saw him trying to pull me out of the hole I was in, to force me to live again, to move on. I saw his love, but I felt nothing. My father knew how I felt. He not only saw my thoughts, or should I say – my feelings, 'cause I could not think properly anymore, but he thought my mother was dead. But only for a day. I was deep for a long time. And I surely knew that Matthew isn't coming back. My mother understood me too, but she relied on Jacob. He saved my mother, but he will not save me. I saw the pain in my family's eyes, when they looked at me. I saw pain in my friends' eyes at school. They were told that Matt died in a car accident. And they saw me, half dead, everyday. They looked like they have lost two friends at the same accident. And I was sure they did.

Where is my angel now?

**REVIEW. OR FACE MY ANGER! MWAHAHAHA!**


	10. Chapter 10: How to live again

**[MUSE]. Sorry for Matt. But he is still there. Just invisible. ****Oh, and thanks for ****'****The Resistance'. Music have never felt so good.**

**If you, little humans, are reading this, you must be insane. But still – thank you very, very much****!**

**Disclaimer: screw 'twilight'. I want Matt Bellamy! **

The reason, why I am going to Voltera is not Matt. It's not even Jake. It is me. I could not save the one I've loved the most. But I have to save the one who loves me. Or die.

Both of the endings are okay to me. Live and be loved, or die and meet the one I love.

Guess this is not as bad as it seems.

'Nessie, stop it!'

'Stop what?'

Jake was sitting in front of me on the ground. We were playing cards.

'Stop being a zombie! Look, I saw your mother acting like that, but she moved on. She lived.'

'She knew that dad was alive.' My body ached badly. I wondered, how am I still alive.

'I'm sure that Matt wants you to move on, to _live_. I would wait a thousand years, just to see you smile again, but that isn't a life, Nessie. That is only a torture, for you, and your family.'

How could these words wake me up? No, they didn't save me, but I could feel my body again. Every cell in it ached to bad. But I could hear the rain outside, the beat of Jake's heart, and the beat of mine.

So I still had a heart?

The wave of these feelings surprised me, and I just could not manage to move, to scream, to cry.

Jake was right. Matt would have wanted me to live on. He wanted me to be with Jake, to make him happy.

To love again.

'Nessie? Are you okay?' Jake was worried, as I stared into his brown eyes.

'I think. I think I will be okay..?' I turned the statement into a question for myself. Can I be okay?

'Yes. You will be okay. Just let us into your world again, Ness. We want to see you smile again.' Jake answered my question.

And I smiled. Smiled to Jake, to the world, to the rain. To myself.

To Matt. My guardian angel.

I found out, that I was a zombie for four months. So, I had a month to my 7th birthday. I made myself a promise, that I'll try to live again, and be happy at my birthday.

My family was happy. The moment, when they saw their Nessie again in those brown eyes, was overwhelmingly joyful. They understood, that I have chosen to live. And they were wiling to help me.

However, the pain of loosing _him _has never ended. I had dreams, wonderful dreams, where Matt and I are together again. I felt my heart burning every full moon. And once, when Jake and I went hunting, I cached myself running towards the meadow. When I reached it, and Jake turned into a human, I started crying.

'This was the same meadow.' Jake said under his breath.

'What?' I managed to say.

'Your mother was attacked by Loren _here_.' He whispered, not paying attention to my tears.

'This is the meadow Matt has showed me.' I said and ran back home, leaving Jake to stand there all alone.

'Put yourself together' I was repeating the words in my head over and over again, until I got home.

'Is everything okay, Nessie?' I ran into my dad.

He saw the picture of the meadow and Jake's words in my mind.

'Oh. That's the meadow I have shown to your mom.'

'What about the meadow?' my mom walked into the kitchen, where dad and I stood.

'It is a special place for Matt and Nessie too.' Dad smiled.

'That's _the_ meadow?' I have heard stories about how my dad had shown his real self to mum. How he had shown a beautiful meadow to my mom. How he walked into the sun.

'Yes.' My dad whispered.

'Oh.' And I walked to my room.

That night was the hardest after my numbness has ended.

When there was only a week left until my birthday left, I woke up with warmth inside.

I dreamt Matt, and he said that he loves me, and that I am doing great in my life. He asked me to try to love Jake, because he earned my love. And he said, that he will be in my heart forever, so I should cry no more. He said that he will be my guiding light forever.

'Nessie? Can I talk to you?' I heard my dad's voice outside the door.

'Yes. Of course.' I smiled to myself.

He walked in and sat on the frame of my bed.

'So, there's only a week left until your 7th birthday, which I consider as a normal humans' 18th. So, I wanted to talk to you about your plans in life.' He smiled half-heartedly.

I thought about it a minute.

'I'm going to be with Jake. I'm going to finish university with good grades and I'm going to adopt a child. Of course, if Jake doesn't mind that he might want to be a vampire when he turns eighteen. You know I can't have children. And…'

'How are you?' he broke my sentence.

I showed him my dream and my decision.

Dad nodded.

'I'm sorry, baby, really. But I could not let you go.' He whispered in a painful voice.

'I know now. And I understand. I have forgiven for that. It was his choice after all.' I said.

'I love you daddy.' I whispered.

'I love you too, sweetie.' He kissed my forehead.

'Oh, and one more thing. Alice is throwing a party.' And he walked out.

I moaned and fell back into the bed.

**REVIEW. **

**THANK YOU. :)**


	11. Chapter 11: Voltera

**[MUSE]****. I wish I could have just 1% of your talent, guys. Then I would be something.**

Disclaimer: I do not own 'twilight'. Who cares?? I want Matthew Bellamy!

A knock on the door.

'Yes?'

Alice opened the door and I saw the tip of her nose.

'Will you hate me much tomorrow?'

'Why should I hate you, you silly pixie?' I smiled.

'Well, tomorrow _is _your birthday…' her voice trailed off.

'Why are you doing this to me?' I whined.

Alice got into the room on her tiptoes. She stood in the middle, looking very guilty.

'I already invited Kate and Chris.' She said in a low voice.

Kate was the daughter of Mike and Jessica. She was seventeen. And she was adopted. Just like Chris was by Ben and Angela. They thought I was adopted by my biological parents.

'Hey. Than the party will be human.' I grinned.

Alice looked hipped.

'It will be just fun.'

'Alice, look, I don't want a party…' I slowly started to explain.

'We will talk about it tomorrow.' She squalled silently and burst out the door.

Stupid psychic vampire.

'Hey girl.'

'Hey Jake.' I smiled wildly.

'Wanna' go ride the bikes today?' he grinned, an answer to my smile.

'Oh yes!'

'Ness!' a low hiss reached me from the kitchen.

'Honey, don't you remember, how you _loved _to do that?' Dad walked into the living room, laughing.

'Bye, sweetie. Be safe.' He kissed my forehead.

'Yeah. And please don't destroy my bike, baby Ree, okay? I really like it.' Jazz was watching TV.

'Thanks, Jazz.' I was thanking him not only for the motorcycle. When he have felt my pain, at the time I was numb, he always have sent me the waves of numbness, so I won't suffer.

'No problem, honey.' He understood.

'So, let's go, Nessa.' He liked to mock me, when he saw the fake passport of mine. I was Vanessa Wolf.

'Let's go, Mr. Wolf.' I grinned.

'Race ya to the garage.'

'So not fare. You're gonna' lose so easily.'

And we ran out of the house.

I kind of lied. Well, not lied, actually, just haven't said everything about the party.

The proposal? When Jake got on his knee, for a moment I remembered a dream from the time Matt was with me. The one, where he asks for my hand in the meadow. I almost lost it there. That's why my parents watched me with worry in their faces. They knew about my dream, and Jazz have felt the numbness.

And about the love for Jake. I tried to convince myself that I love him. But he was just my best friend.

That night my dream was not only with Jake. I dreamt about Matt, Jake and myself. Jake gave my hand to Matt, and we ran away, leaving Jake alone.

'Voltera.' Dad announced, and I realized, that was sleeping all the way.

'Just like I remember.' Mum whispered.

I shivered.

When we got in the city, it was raining. No one was in the streets. I suddenly felt the need to walk in the rain.

'No time, sweetie.'

My cell rang. I got it out of my pocket. Alice.

'Yeah, Alice, where's Jake?'

'He's on the plane. Go first; he will be there in two hours.'

'Thanks.'

Of course, my parents' heard all the conversation.

I thought about my life. About Jake and me. I knew that they will try to keep us part and they won't stop breaking us down. Volturi will never let us be together. If we make it out of here alive, we can never be together.

I never felt such need of Matt. I wanted him to be by my side, to hold me and never let me go. To know, that I'm safe.

And Aro. He will know everything about me the same moment I will touch his hand. I can't pretend, that I know nothing about Matt. I can't hide the truth inside my mind.

But my parents are here. And our love is our resistance. It always was.

We parked the car and walked along a little street. I felt fear overwhelming me. I can't go back now. I can't leave Jake.

I saw a hole.

'Here we are.' Dad sighed.

Here I am.

God, save our souls.

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. :)**


	12. Chapter 12:Aro

**[MUSE]. I would travel half the world to say - thank you for being my muse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'twilight'. Too bad. I don't own Matt Bellamy. How can I live??**

**Hey, how about a game? I used some of [MUSE] lyrics. Can you tell what songs did I use? It starts from chapter nine. Write the songs with the review. Let's see, how much songs do you know or can recognize. ;)**

I jumped into the hole and landed gracefully.

'Nice.' Dad tried to cheer me up.

I didn't answer. I felt like I was going to face the demons from my past.

Oh, Matt, how could you walk here all alone with no one to rely on?

We walked a cold and dark dungeon.

Why be such a monster, Aro? Why can't you just leave us alone?

I thought about facing him. My brain needs some assistance, if I want to hide my thoughts.

'Love is our resistance.' I heard dad whispering. I saw the resolution in his eyes.

I thought about my mom, seven and a half years ago, here. Now she was holding dad's hand, as afraid as I was. But Aro can't hear her thoughts.

And she could protect our thoughts.

My dad looked at me, with surprise. He nodded and quickly whispered my thoughts for mom.

'Momma, I won't let them hurt us.' I said as we reached the door.

'No, we won't let them hurt you, Renesmee.' She answered.

We walked into a light hallway. The walls and the floor looked like it was made of white marble. It looked a lot like vampire skin.

'Good day. How can I help you?' I heard a calm, official voice.

Then I noticed a des and a young blonde girl sitting in a chair behind it. She was watching my dad's every move, obviously admiring.

There was something more. The smell. She was…human? A human _here?_

'Hello. I believe Aro is waiting for us.' My dad answered in a same tone.

'We are the Cullens.' Mum said, looking into blue eyes of the girl with disgust. Still, her tone was polite.

'Then right this way, please.' The human did not like my mom.

She led us to an elevator.

'Second floor. First door to the left.' Then the door closed.

My mom sighed in relief.

'They are not ready to kill us.' She said.

'It's they're room. They don't kill there.' Dad explained to me.

I was still worried.

'Mom, will you protect us?' I asked, fear in my voice.

'Of course I will.' I saw her concentrating as the door opened on the second floor.

Well, this is the end of the world. Mine, at least.

We walked into a room, where only one person sat. However, it was filled with furniture.

'Aro.' Dad greeted him.

'Edward, Bella – so nice to see you. Oh, and you brought Nessie with you.' He smiled, not moving an inch.

I've exposed your lies, I wanted to tell him. The underneath's no big surprise. You are a monster.

My mind was overwhelmed with the image of him, torturing Matt. My dad was holding me tightly, his hand on my shoulder. I wanted to kill him; I wanted to make him pay for killing Matt. For making me suffer. For making me be cold and loveless.

'Hello, Aro.' I said, holding back a roar of fury.

I felt my mother putting her shield on me; she was holding me in my place, just like dad.

'How's Carlisle, my old friend?' Aro asked, still smiling.

'Good.' Mom said. Her voice was cold.

'And for what reasons do I have the pleasure to see you all here?' Aro got up, and walked towards us.

'You know.' I whispered, almost hissed.

'It's about your friend, yes, my dear?' he stopped, inches from me, and stared deep in my eyes.

Guess he didn't like what he saw, 'cause he leaned away quickly.

'I guess.' He said, casually.

'Why do you want to hurt us?' I whispered painfully.

'I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart.' I hissed at the lie.

'Aro, let my daughter get married.' My dad pleaded.

'Do you know anything about the Children of the Moon? I heard they live near you.'

I froze. I heard Matt's voice in my head. 'Don't say anything'.

'You killed them.' My mom was as furious as I was.

'Oh, I only saw one.'

'And he was the only one we knew about.' My dad said, head-up.

'And how about you, dear? Do you know anything about the moonchild?'

'Lie'. Matt hissed in my head.

'No.' I acted surprised.

'Oh really? So your parents didn't tell you about them?' he asked, acting surprised just as me.

'I know who they are, but I didn't know that they are near. I thought they are dangerous to vampires.' I felt my dad pushing my shoulder a bit harder.

'Yes, they are.' Aro whispered.

He stretched his arm towards me.

Oh no, you won't.

Matt, take us away from here and protect us from further harm.

Please.

**REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET THE GAME! **


	13. Chapter 13:Us against Them

**[MUSE]. Showbiz. Another great thing in my life. Thanks.**

**Not much left. Thank you, if you like the story. And f*** you, if you don't. **

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: 'twilight' belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Matt Bellamy belongs to me.**

**Twin: uumm... Matt Bellamy does not belong to you.**

**Me: screw you, twin!**

I stared at Aro's hand. I will not give him mine.

'Mind if I check?' he was not giving up.

'Yes. I came here to tell you, that, no matter what you say, I _will_ get married. And, if you like it or not, I will be married to _Jake_.' I was mad.

'I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that.'

'I'm not asking for your permission.'

'Then let's ask your family, shall we?' he still acted nice, and I wanted to punch him.

'It's her decision, and I will stick to it. She will get married.' My mom stated.

'Yes, Aro, we don't care. She will get married to a shape-shifter.' Dad sounded angry.

That is not good.

'Well, you came all the way here to say that you won't follow the law.'

'The law says nothing about that kind of marriage.' Mum sounded really angry now.

'Because it's the first one. We must keep the secret.' Aro was stubborn, but at least he listened.

'Renesmee cannot have children. So please, leave us alone.'

'I'm sorry.'

'Nessie!' I heard a loud shout outside the door.

'Jake!' I was happy to hear his voice, though I knew that if he is here, we don't have a chance to escape now.

The door burst open and a lot of people came in. I saw all of my friends there. The one's that once have risked their lives for me. Now they were here to do that again.

Siobhan, Maggie, Benjamin, Liam, Zafrina, Tia, Vladimir, Stephan, Seena, Charlotte, Peter, Garrett, Tanya, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, Mary, Randall, Alistair, Katchiri, Amun, Kebi. And our family: Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie.

I saw Quileute. There were twenty of them. I saw them in their human form.

Carlisle addressed Aro.

'The ones you have sent to kill us are not with us anymore.'

I was shocked. Aro sent somebody to kill my family?

I turned my head. Aro was still inches away from me, all alone.

'Who killed him?' my question was filled with anger.

I heard dad gasping in shock.

'He is still alive.'

I stood there a moment. Everybody stared at me, so I guess they already knew the story.

'Where. Is. He?' Now I was _really_ mad.

At the moment the door burst open, and I saw coated people.

The guard.

I was still standing in my place, completely mad, staring into Aro's eyes, when the fight started. I saw his fear. Maybe I wasn't a vampire, but I was strong. I didn't care about the fight. I knew that Aro will die from my hand. Everybody was busy with killing. I heard a scream, and it took only a moment for Aro to be distracted. I attacked him. I grabbed him. My fingers were on his throat, my I was holding his body in one hand, and gently touched his throat with my lips. A warning.

'Where is he?' I asked again, gently now, my lips still on his throat.

Aro was afraid, but he said nothing. I started to show him my thoughts. I was considering of killing him slowly, painfully. That was it.

'He is at the dining room.' He whispered.

'If you lied, I'll come back, and you will be pleading me to do it quickly.'

He nodded, still trapped in my arms, no chance of moving.

'Dad.' I shouted.

He was on my side in a second.

'Hold him while I get back. I think I know where Matt is. Just don't kill him until I get back.'

'You'll have to be careful.' I turned around and saw the fight. My mom was blocking Volturi powers. They were powerless against us. I saw Jane, terrified, standing in front of mum.

'I will.' And I got in the middle of the fight.

Everybody got someone to fight, so I was invisible. They only saw their targets. I knew, that the dining room was on the fifth floor, so I found the elevator. I forgot about the fight immediately. I only knew that Matt was somewhere, still breathing.

I opened the door of the dining room and saw Caius and Marcus. They were surrounding something that was shaking. Matt.

'You're missing the fight.' I said, and they turned around to face me. I saw myself in their eyes. I looked like a crazy vampire, suffering from bloodlust. Wishing to kill them.

Matt stopped shaking immediately, he raised his head – his face was covered in his own blood – and stared into my eyes with fear. He was afraid of loosing me.

'And you think you will defeat us?' Caius smiled, but Marcus looked afraid.

'Fuck you, if you don't.' I grinned.

The fight was not long. I got hurt. Caius bit my hand and I started bleeding. The smell distracted him, so I attacked. Though I was hurt badly, the anger moved me forward.

While I was tearing Caius's body to parts, I saw the look on Marcus's face. He was terrified.

When I was finished with Caius, I took my lighter from my pocket and lit his head.

I destroyed a wooden cabin that was next to me, and burned all of his body. The fire smelled sweet.

And Marcus looked like a statue, afraid to move, 'cause he knew I will attack. He saw how much I love Matt.

Matt was lying on the floor, watching me.

'Marcus, I can do this quickly, or you will go to fight.' I said casually.

'Please…' he whispered.

I did it quickly. He was polite, did not even defend himself, so I did not cause him too much pain.

'Matt!' all of my bravery was gone now. I was terrified.

'I'm alright. And you were amazing.' He stood up, a bit shaking.

'How… how did they kept you alive?'

'I think they wanted you to see how they will kill me, so you would be crushed, and that they could kill you easily.' He hugged me.

'You are all covered in blood.'

'Well, they enjoyed hurting me a bit.'

'Look, stay here, I will be back. Aro is the only one left.' I wanted him to stay safe.

'No, I will go. I spend a lot of time without you, and I could not stand no more.'

'I love you, Matthew Bellamy.' I whispered my face in his hands.

'I love you more, Renesmee Carlie Cullen Bellamy.'

We both smiled. He kissed me, and it felt like he was here with me all along.

**REVIEW. THE END IS NEAR.**


	14. Chapter 14: Telling Jake

**[MUSE]. Thank you. Very very very very much. And I just had to save Matt. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own 'twilight'. I just borrowed it. **

**I don't own [MUSE]. I don't own Matthew Bellamy, Dom Howard, Chris Wolstenholme. They just inspired me. But still – I want Matt!**

The fight was over. All of the Volturi was now turned to ashes.

'I missed all the fun.' I whined.

Everybody started laughing, though I saw that they were hurt. Some of the wolves were bleeding.

'Matt!' I heard my mom. She was running towards us.

'Bella!' Matt was happy to see her.

'Where's Aro?' I asked casually.

'I slipped…' my dad sounded guilty.

And suddenly everybody started cheering. The fight was over. We won. No more Volturi.

We were free.

Our family got home the same night. We wanted to take Matt to his parents. He was seriously hurt, but Carlisle took care of him. He will be okay soon.

We said goodbye too everybody in Voltera. Zafrina gave me some kind of amulet from all the Amazons. We got a promise from the Denali coven that they will visit us soon, along with the nomads. The Irish coven was celebrating, but not as loud as the Romanians were.

There was just one tiny problem left – Jake.

I was engaged, but Matt is alive. I knew that Jake knows that I will not marry him. Not after Matt's offer to be his wife.

'He'll understand.' My dad said, sitting on my bed.

'But… my mom did the same to him. She got married to you. And I am going to hurt him again.'

'He imprinted on you. He just wants you to be happy. He'll be happy if you will be best friends.'

'I don't know, Daddy. I love Matt, very, very much, but Jake was the one who helped me to live again.'

'I know. I know how you feel. But just listen to your heart. What does it say?'

'That I want to marry Matt.' I whined.

'Then soon you will be Mrs. Bellamy.' And he walked out of the room, leaving me to deal with my thoughts, my fear and my pain alone.

'Jake. We have to talk.' I said. We were sitting on a tree trunk in La Push.

'About what?' he asked, I felt anger in his voice.

'About the reasons, why you don't wear the ring anymore? About the reasons, why are you spending so much time with your ex? About the reasons why are you marrying _him_, and not _me_?' his body was trembling.

'You knew how much I love him.' I whispered.

'But he wasn't there, when you said yes to me.'

'Listen, I thought he was dead. I thought that I could make you happy. However, I never have felt anything like that to you, Jake. I have never loved you like a man. I love you like a best friend. I'm sorry.'

'You promised me.' Jake started crying, I saw the tears in his eyes.

'I know.' I walked away, leaving him and the past behind me.

The engagement ring was on the tree trunk.

'My turn.'

Matt, Alice and I were playing cards in the terrace. It was raining again.

Alice showed us her cards.

'And that's why playing cards with a psychic vampire is not fun.'

'Oh, chill out, Ness. Let's talk about the wedding plans.'

'I should go home now, it's late.' Matt was not as tough as me, when it comes to Alice and the wedding plans.

'I think I've got a dress for you, Ness!' she was excited.

'I want to wear my mom's dress.' I said, annoyed.

'Why?' she moaned.

'Because, I like her dress.'

'Let's go upstairs and I will show the dress I bought.'

'_Bought?_' why the hell did she bought a dress without even showing it to me.

But she was right. As always. The dress was perfect for me.

**Okay, this chapter was short. Sorry. But I had nothing else to say.**

**REVIEW. ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT! **


	15. Chapter 15: The Wedding

**[MUSE]. I won't leave you alone. **

**Kristina. Thanks for the suggestions. And for reading. And for over-rating the story and me.**

'Why do you have to keep it as a secret, Alice? I want to know where the hell am I getting married!' it must be the nerves.

I'm getting married in two hours, and I don't even know where.

'Don't worry; I know you'll love it.' Alice grinned.

Stupid future-knowing vampire.

'Be nice. She is trying for your good, sweetie.' My dad walked into my bathroom, where Alice was doing my nails.

'But I want to _know_. I bet Matt knows it.'

'Yes, he does. He picked the place, you know.' Dad reproached.

'Oh.' That means that the place will be nice.

'Your mother wants a word with you. Alone.' He glanced at Alice.

She snorted, but got out, along with my dad.

I was sitting alone for a minute, and then I heard my mum's footsteps.

'Hey, sweetie.' Her voice was so silent and soft, that it sounded almost like a whisper.

'Hey, Momma.' I answered.

'Can I help?'

'I think Alice will die, if she don't get all the things perfect, just as she wants. Including torturing me, by ordering to sit still for five hours in a row.'

She laughed.

'I remember that.' She said, her melodic laugh turning into an understanding smile.

'Will it be bad?'

'No, my dear. I was just over-reacting.' Her kind smile accompanied her velvet voice.

'Is Jake coming?' I asked, and my voice broke.

'Yes. He still is your best friend, even if he feels more than he can feel.'

'I don't want to hurt him anymore. He lost you, and now he lost me. It's too much, even for him.' I was crying. Good thing, that Alice didn't start the make-up.

'Imprinting is a complicated thing. It's not only love or lust. It's just having you near. And do you know, why did he imprint on you?' my mother asked.

I was surprised. I have never thought about it before.

'No.'

'He was in love with me, but from the very beginning, my heart belonged to your father. He could not imprint, because he absentmindedly knew that he will never be with me. Like his woman, at least. And then you were born. A part of me, a big part, still free to choose. And he expected that you will choose him. Absentmindedly. So he imprinted.'

'But you see, you still had a choice, your heart was free. Then Matt appeared. You were in love from the very beginning, Ness, just you could not understand the feeling you have never felt before. And there was a moment, when you realized, that you feel more than love to a friend. It was like Edward and me. When you have found the one, you cannot choose. Like imprinting. And when you have lost Matt, you suffered. And when you wanted to move on, you stayed with the one who loves you. The story is repeating, sweetie. It was like your dad and me. The same love story. And happy ending.'

'Jake will survive as your best friend, don't you worry. Moreover, he is here, ready to be a brides man. He loves you in a way we will never understand properly. Just let him stay by your side, Nessie. I did it. And I am happy.'

'I guess you're right, mum. He still is my best friend.' I agreed.

'Yes, dear, and you will make a right decision, no matter, what will it be.'

She kissed my forehead and walked out of the room, leaving me deep in my thoughts.

'So, ready to get in your dress, Nessie?' Alice squeaked from excitement.

'I think so.' My voice was shaking.

Half an hour until the ceremony.

'Don't you worry. Everything will be okay.'

'I wish.' I sighed.

I was already with my make-up, the only thing left was the dress, the garter and the flowers.

When I was in the dress, Alice ducked under my skirt and putted the garter in place.

'I want it back. It's mine.' She smiled at some joke I didn't know.

'Okay, Rose is getting the flowers, and your mother is getting you something blue.'

At these words, my mother, my father and Rosalie walked into the room.

'This was my great grandma's. I was wearing it at my wedding.' My mom said, as Alice was combing sapphire incrusted combs into my hair.

'And here are your flowers.' Rose smiled and hugged my mom on her waist.

'You are officially perfect.' Dad sighed, kissing me on my forehead.

'Yes. Now let's hurry up. Everybody is waiting. Phil and Renée is here too.' Alice got through the door first.

This is it.

I'm getting married.

I had a blindfold on my eyes, and dad was carrying me through the forest, towards the voice of excited people. I felt weird. I thought I knew were we are going, but I couldn't name it.

'We're here.' My dad putted me on the ground and removed the blindfold. I saw a light, far in the trees.

The meadow.

'Wow. Here? Oh my god…' I was really surprised.

'Yes. Matt wanted to do it here, and we wanted it also.' Dad smiled.

I was gazing nervously towards the light. I was standing between my father and my mother.

She kissed my cheek and whispered.

'Goodbye, Renesmee Carlie Cullen.'

'Bye mum.' it was all I managed to say, a lump stuck in my throat.

She was wearing a beautiful dress, which was flapping in the wind, while she was running towards the light. I heard Rose playing the piano.

'It's time, sweetheart.' My dad took my hand and we walked towards the light.

I was walking on a red carpet, while dad was holding me tightly. Matthew looked like he was the happiest man on earth. I had a feeling, that I looked the same.

Rose was playing the wedding march. And the lane looked so long.

Finally, we walked to the altar. My dad gave my hand to Matt, and we walked towards the priest.

I felt everybody's gaze.

Matt and I repeated the same pledge my parents' once have repeated.

Our 'I do's' were full of love, as we were holding hands through all the ceremony.

When Matt kissed, I felt something strange. Like my life was perfect, finally. I felt Jake's glance on my body.

'Congratulations, Mrs. Bellamy.' He said when we finally got our dance that night.

'Thanks, Jake.' I felt guilty.

'Listen. I'm sorry for the hysterics back at La Push. I wasn't in the mood.' He laughed.

'No, I'm sorry. I'm the one who broke the promise.'

'But I'm the one, who imprinted on you. Look, if you accept, I will be your best friend 'till the very end.' He said, his voice soft, as we were spinning on the dance floor.

'Of course you are my best friend, Jake.' I smiled.

My life was finally perfect.

Mrs. Renesmee Bellamy.


	16. Chapter 16: Epilogue

_**Hundred years later…**_

'Mommy, look.'

'Look where?'

'There's a huge bear over there. Do you see it? Do you see it?' David was pointing his finger somewhere into the distance, while Zafrina was holding his hand.

'No, baby, you know I can't see Zafrina's pretty pictures.'

My five-year-old was walking along the river with my friend and me.

It turned out that I can have children. I just needed time. We were surprised, when I realized, that I am pregnant. Two months of pregnancy, and here he is – my little David Dom Bellamy.

He is a bit of a vampire, a bit of a human and a bit of a moonchild. He even has a power. He can mess with all of our powers. Alice once saw a vampire teddy bear arriving at our house for dinner, and dad read Jazz's mind, that his secret wish is to be a huge bowl of rice.

David is growing like a normal human child. However, he is beautiful, he drinks blood and his temperature is higher than a normal human being.

'Is everything okay?' Zafrina, my best friend, asked.

'Oh yes.' I smiled to her.

'Okay, little monster, it's hunting time.' She applied to David.

'Yummy, bear!' he licked his lips.

'Let's go!' and they ran away, leaving me all alone by the river.

We were on vacation in the Brazilian forests with the Amazon coven. David loved Zafrina, as she loved him. We were close with her.

Matt was hunting too, so I decided to call my family back home.

'Ness!' Alice answered after the first ring.

'Hey, Alice, how's it going?'

'Carlisle is chatting with a couple of nomads about our eating habits.'

When the Volturi died, everybody started to take Carlisle as the leader of the vampires. Everybody loved him, because he wasn't quick to judge, and nobody died for breaking the law while he was in charge.

Actually, there were many vampires, who wanted to live like us – drink only animal blood. And Carlisle were helping them.

'Converts?'

'Yeah. Oh, everybody says hi, and Bella says she misses you.'

'Hi from us all. And tell mum that I love her.'

'When are you coming back?'

'I don't know. Next week maybe.'

'Oh, that's great. Benjamin and Tia are coming to visit next week.'

'That's great, Alice. We'll try to come back as soon as possible.'

'Of course.'

'Bye then, Alice.'

'Bye, Nessie.'

I hanged up and looked in the sky. It was about to rain.

'What could such a beautiful girl do in the middle of the forest?' Matt was by my side.

'Thinking.'

'About what?'

'About the last hundred years.'

'Interesting.'

'Yeah.' He kissed me.

All was well. Perfect. Perfect happy ending.


	17. Chapter 17: Thanks

**Thanks. **

**A special thanks to [MUSE]. **

**For inspiring me. For giving an excuse to live a bit longer, just to see you winning our hearts. For the good mood everyday. For an excuse to play the piano and the guitar more. To try. To never give up. For everything. **

**You are our [MUSE].**

**Kristina. Alice. For reading. For loving me. For being there, even when I don't want to see you. For all those good words. I know I'm still a pain in the ass. But at least I'm trying to believe in myself. For loving [MUSE]. For all those letters. For all those gifts. For all those smiles, when I'm mad. And for listening to my awful voice, when I'm singing 'Resistance' or 'Plug in Baby'. **

**Vaida. Victoria. For all those stupid mistakes, that makes me believe, that you actually care about me. For reading. For making me laugh. For trying to make me angry. For torturing me (I don't torture you. How could I? (wasntme)). For being there everyday.**

**Gabriele. Esme. For reading. For all the cool stuff. For being my mummy. For smiling. For 'Plug in Baby' every lunch break. For always speaking the thoughts down deep in your head. For all the love and sacrifice.**

**Gabriele. Rosalie. For being my best friend. It is enough for me to believe that everything will be okay. **

**Daisy. For being the first reviewer and the first hacker hater in my life.**

**. for being there when I need you the most. (stupid time zones).**

**Tashi, Andi, Maru, Claire, Maria, Katie, Adri, Brooke and many others, whom I love. You are the best. **

**And, finally, Dominykas, Dom. I love you. Very very much. Thank you for giving me a chance. And I'm sorry.**

**My Jake.**

**And if you have read the story, and I just don't know your name, thank YOU the most. **

**I love you all.**

**See you in my next FF – **_**Bliss**_**.**


End file.
